


How superheros are born

by MiraSun



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, First Love, Relationship against Parents will, Teen Pregnancy, Teen love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: New Kid / Douchebag lives for many years in South Park. She's still a teen but currently pregnant. She tells everything, why she is a girl and not a boy and what led her to this moment, with Kenny's baby growing under her heart. A strange and hopefully cute teenage love story that takes some strange tracks down the road.Archive Warnings explained:Character Deaths: will only strike KennyUnderage: Both lovebirds are still teens and most of the story runs while they are both under 18 years.





	1. Grown up together

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fiction after I started to play the first South Park Game. I don't know much about the Series in whole and just watched only some episodes. But I always loved Kenny and think Douchebag has quite a potential for everyone to make a wholesome new plot.  
> I hope you like it and excuse if some story aspects doesn't fit with series.  
> Please write a comment if I made a major mistake with the series lore, so I can change it! :)  
> Thanks.
> 
> Archive Warnings explained:  
> Character Deaths: will only strike Kenny, since you know... it's Kenny!  
> Underage: Both lovebirds are still teens and most of the story runs while they are both under 18 years.

Our love story started with a flower. He was a boy dressed as a girl and I was a girl dressed as a boy. The story seemed complicated and it is.  
We met when I was in fourth grade. I moved to this small town and everybody seemed to have heard of the new kid. The new kid, that was me and I got invited to play along with the other kids of the town. We met on the first day I was brought to the backyard of this kid called Cartman. We played a real life version of elves vs. humans. Cartman was the grand magic wizard.  
He is and always was a douche bag that’s funny since he gave me the name of douche bag. Kenny was on his side. Princess Kenny… he was fun and we had so much in common, nobody understood.

Maybe I should explain why we cross dressed. He just wanted to be a princess, it was fun for the game and he just liked how it confused everybody a bit. He like to be a princess, something precious, something to watch over and I treated him that way.  
On the other hand there was me. I’m not transgender, for the record. I’m not a boy trapped in a girl's body. I’m just… I had to hide. Since I wasn’t speaking, my parents thought it would be better to dress me as a boy. I played along for awhile and even today I prefer manly cloths with dark colors over female stuff.

Why did I have to hide… that’s a fucked-up thing, you know?  
I’ve a super power. Not my incredible deadly farts, but I’m talented in gaining friends. In real world and even better in social media. According to my parents I got 3.2 billion followers on Facebook by the age of 5.  
By now, you probably started to laugh, but think what a government could do with someone like me, who is gaining friends on various platforms. I could hide every little controversy… or at least I could have done this till Prom Night when I lost my power.

You know, Kenny and I didn’t start dating until we were in High School. We were close friends, but that’s a story for another talk. I explain more of our past on another occasion.  
The friendship started in 4th grade, it got romantic in the 10th. With beginning of High School and the start of 9th grade I came out as a girl. I stood in front of my new class, which was almost all people of my old class, since South Park only had one school. I looked around, everybody was waiting what I had to say. Over the summer I let my hair grow, colored it bright red and on this day I was wearing a tighter shirt. My female body was quite visible.   
I still wasn't much of a talker on that point. I just said: "I'm a girl!" and sat down on my chair. That was my coming out. Some talks with the counselor and the principle followed and sure there still were gossip in town, but it turned out fine. I was designed to be a reject. I was barely on my phone and didn't look much up on the internet. After the fractured butthole incident I didn't even possess any social media accounts. But my super power kicked in and I stayed the well-known and liked new kid… that wasn't actually new, but that was who I was.  
I was always around Stan, Kyle, Cartman and of course Kenny. But even with the other kids I was befriended. I wasn't the best friend of everybody, but I was sure of their support. I lived as a girl for about a year as Kenny asked me. We never had dates, but we had often hang out on our own.  
It was lunch time on a school day. Like always we sat at a table in our group. I was lost in thoughts, staring into space as he tipped me on the shoulder.  
I turned my head looking at him with a questioning look. I noticed he was nervous. Like always his mouth was hid under his parka and a scarf because of the cold weather even indoors. He mumbled something. "Uwannabmagf" I just shook my head and hooked a finger into his hood and pulled it down from his mouth. The boys looked at us. They always understood him better than me. I waited for him to repeat his question. He swallowed and got visible more nervous. "Y-you… wanna be… m-my girlfriend?" he spoke out loud. For a second I just stared at him in wonder and swallowed, but after an eternity a smile lit up my face.  
I had a crush on him for a pretty long time. He had such a nice warm face when he wasn't covering it under his cloths, his blond hair was always tousled, but that made him look even nicer. I never thought he would like me in the same way. I just nodded smiling.   
"You just agree, because nobody else ever asked you!" Cartman hissed at me. I shot an angry look at him. He didn't know how much the other kids had hid on me. He was just jealous that I didn't accept his date as he asked me the other day. "Don't look at me. It's true! You know it. Everybody is confused about you and don't know if you're a girl, a boy, homo or gay. Nobody knows!" he spoke up and I just leaned my arm on Kenny's shoulders without saying a word. Kenny had pulled up his hood again. "Iknowshesagirl" he muttered. I laughed up, since he was the first of the boys who know my secret. Again, another time I tell that story.  
Cartman was furious. He was near his boiling point. “Sure, she’s probably just the next in line to get fucked by you!” he yelled out loud. We all knew that Kenny was more “educated” in this topic, but if he just wanted that he have had better changes. We had been alone so many times in my room. He only had to ask, but never did. I was sure and he proved me right.  
That was the moment I outed our fresh relationship to the whole school by putting my hands on Kenny’s cheeks, pulling him close to kiss him passionately. He was quite surprised, but after a second he returned the kiss. I felt his growing moustache on my face. It tickled. I smiled.   
The butterflies in my stomach got really nervous and hasty. Shit, nobody knew how happy I was, how often I imagined to do exactly this. Kissing Kenny, tasting his lips, allowing his tongue to meet with mine. As we parted I felt my cheeks burn.  
“You guys make me sick!” Cartman protested and left the table.  
“Wow! You get going pretty fast!” Kyle said with a mean smirk on his face. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to my lunch sandwich. “That’s not fast, just a kiss!” Kenny defended us, but smirked, too. It was the usual trash talk of boy. Kenny spoke clear since I had ripped down his hood for a second time to kiss him. I laughed nervously, while Kenny put up his hood again. I still had the feeling that my cheeks would burn. I really tried my best not to show everyone in public what was going on inside me. I was used not to show emotions, but it was boiling inside me. It was just hard not to display my happiness. "So this is not a joke to annoy Cartman?" Stan asked startled. Hasty I shook my head and felt my cheeks blushing again. How often did this happen in the last seconds? It had to stop.   
I jumped up and grabbed my tray, to change the subject. "See you in class, f-nuts!" I said goodbye and turned around, not looking back. Sure they kept talking about me, like other groups in the cafeteria did. It was awkward the remaining day. To see Kenny, talk to him and the boys. I was free to finally touch him, grab his hand or brush back his hair, but I didn't dare to it. It felt awkward. The boys shouldn't think that I had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still thinking about this as I was laying in my bed that evening. How would the next day be? I didn't know. Still brooding about this, I heard a little knock against the window. I sat up quickly and then I jumped on my feet, to open it. Kenny was there, how often had he sneaked into my room like this… far too often so I lost the count over the years.

He had just entered the room as I pulled him close to kiss him. Again the butterflies in my stomach woke up and made my sense tingling. How could this be so good? He was my first love. Yeah, sure… there had been some guys I fancied but… you know… That was a minor crush. I couldn’t talk with them like I could with Kenny. I mean, I really don’t talk much in public. I didn’t even talk much with my parents, but with him… it was easy. Looking at his eyes that had seen so much ins his life, I knew he wouldn’t judge.  
We parted and I felt my cheeks burn again. He smiled a shy smile at me and brushed back his hoodie. “So… it’s really no joke to annoy Cartman?” he asked. I pushed him hard, so he would stumble some steps back. “You asked… If anyone has to be afraid of being mocked it’s me!” I answered.   
Kenny laughed and nodded. “I know that was surprising… Kyle and Stan… you didn’t hear what we were talking?” he asked and I shook my head. “I… browsed out. I left when Stan told about his plans this weekend with Wendy!”  
Kenny laughed again. “That was where it started. Stan asked me if I would join them… I said I would empty my eyes with spoons before I would third wheel them, so Kyle wanted to know if I would actually hunt someone.” I sat down on my bed with crossed arms. “Hunt? You guys hunt?” I asked a little startled over the words. “Yeah… you could have scolded us at that moment for our choice of words, but you choose to stare into the future!” Kenny returned quickly. “Oh just…” – “Shall I go on with my story or do you wanna fight?” he interrupted me quickly. I paused and acted thinking. “Alright, go on!” I allowed him with a smile. Kenny shook his head.  
“I answered that I would not hunt…” – “Good answer!” – “Yeah, I know. But, I said, that there was a girl I fancy, but didn’t dare to ask. Kyle and Stan didn’t understand that and Cartman meant, that no girl would ever date me, since I am so fucking poor.”  
I sighed. Cartman was always pushing Kenny, always mocking him for his family. “He’s a fucking asshole. You are worth a thousand Cartmans … erm … or is it Cartmen?” Kenny’s smile lit up, shy again but thankful.  
“Stan said, I should just dare to ask her. The worst that could happen would be that she declines.” He sighed. “What was wrong, the worst that could happen was that she shook the head, free my mouth and expect me to repeat the question without saying a word!”  
I rolled my eyes, laughing a little resigned. “It’s your fault since you are mumbling af!” Kenny sighed and sank next to me on the mattress. “The others understand me perfectly!” – “They know you since you were born… They grow up with that. I slit into it by accident!” Kenny’s view lowered to the floor. “I hope… you like the accident!” he whispered.   
I shifted my weight and drew closer to him, pressing my lips against his cheeks and brushing his hair behind his ear. “The best I ever had!”

We were talking for longer at one point we lay on my bed. My head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm behind me. We were both staring at the ceiling where was a light-chain hanging. It illuminated the room like stars at night.  
“I know it’s stupid.” I started. One of my legs was hooked with one of his and I played a lace of his parka. “But if you hadn’t ask I wouldn’t probably ever tell you how I feel.” Kenny had one hand behind his own head. He just didn’t move, just stared up at the ceiling. “Why? Because guys always have to do the first step?” he asked. I shook my head immediately. “No, that’s not, but… we were friends for so long and you had other girls. I thought you wouldn’t like me in that way. I thouth you would like me just as a friend.” Kenny frowned. Silence filled the room for a second.  
"That could all apply to you as well, douche!" I never lost this nickname, but Kenny used it softly and really like a nick. I loved how it sounded from his lips. "Yeah, except that I never dated a boy." I returned, pushing my body up a little to look in his eyes. He had wonderful blue eyes and locked his view with mine. "Don't kid me… everybody likes you. You have just to snap and there are five people in each hand!" he stated. I sighed. "And you are the only one I allow to climb into my room at night!" These words I whispered.  
Our views were still locked. Kenny swallowed, slowly showing his smile. He slightly shook his head and I still dove deep in his view. "I fell in love with you a long time ago… maybe not as you turned manic… but maybe when you told me that you are Mysterion." I confessed. He laughed uncomfortable and shook his head for real now, so that the eye contact broke. "You're stupid." He muttered looking away.  
I sank down again and stared at the ceiling. "Sorry."   
"No need to apologize!" he answered. I knew how he was lying there. His lips pressed together with an angry look. "That was too much. I know." That time I had been technically a boy and he told his secret from one special boy to another.  
"It wasn't! It's okay, I just…" He pulled his arm back and sat up, probably getting ready to leave. This was maybe the shortest relationship of the year. I crawled away a little so he could slip from my bed, but Kenny didn't leave. He tabbed my shoulder so I would face him again. "It's just… you confused me for quite some time till you told me your secret. I mean it's not bad to be gay, but before we met and talked and become close friends, I was pretty sure that I wasn't…" He swallowed. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked, feeling almost sick, because I was sure he would dump me in this moment. "I remember the day of me telling you about Mysterion pretty good. I told you everything about my…" – "Your superpower, yeah!" Kenny nodded. "You told me everything. The government thing I already know, your power… and that you are a girl. You opened me your window after that at least one time a week so I could stay here for the night and I thought no other friend would do this, but I thought I wasn't good enough for you… you would just care for me, because I was as fucked up as you are."  
I smiled and shook my head. "I let you in, because I liked you. I liked having you here not pushing me to talk like everybody else!" I told him.  
"You are talking pretty much since then." He joked and I just wrapped my arms around him.

I pulled him close and was just plain happy that I could hold him like that. His arms found my hips and he kissed me carefully. I couldn't be happier in this moment. "Darling, it's pretty late… oh!" my mom was at the door. Kenny and I pushed away from each other quickly, but it was too late, since mom had seen us. I saw the shock in her face.  
I stared angry at her, not speaking up. "I… I'm sorry to interrupt, but… did you have dinner already? Do you want some sandwiches?" She asked baffled unknowing what to say else, after she just had seen us make out.   
I could talk to Kenny and sometimes I exchanged more than just a couple of words with my mom, but at the moment I was silence again. I looked over to Kenny, silently asking him with a look if he was hungry. "Erm… I think, we would be happy with some sandwiches, thanks!" he answered for me, a ritual that had we had established over the years. He answered for us, since even when I wasn't hungry, he could always eat.  
Mom looked at me and then surveyed Kenny, again should I say. She wasn't fond of him. As we were kids my Mom was kind of accepting me spending time with him. But the more we grew together she judged him by his parents not by his own actions. She jugded his background more than him and it angered me to the bone.


End file.
